


think of me fondly when we've said goodbye

by bukkunkun



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Betrayal, Embarrassment, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Game Spoilers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Only If You Look, Pick-Up Lines, Sad Ending, Time Skips, lots and lots of time skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunkun
Summary: Personas were the embodiment of their user’s rebellious spirit, or so Morgana had said, but somehow, things felt a little more than just plain old rebellion.Arsene is more than just a rebellious spirit, two teenagers get together, and things could end up cutely if you don't look at the second chapter.Written for maq on twitter for showing me the light that isarsene/robin hood.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (title from that phantom of hte opera song)
> 
> hi so i love arsene very much (my twitter title is literally arsenefuckr69) and i characterise him as someone who is very, very flirty. when he shows up in [the casino au](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11252271), you'll know what i mean.
> 
> in the meantime please have this fic i started ages ago but only recently finished when i realised how long of a backlog i have for wips lmao i had a lot of fun writing this and honestly i was surprised i managed to write cute-ass shuake ~~until i didn't~~ so please enjoy this as much as i did! if you want just a happy ending, please don't read the second chapter. thank you very much!

Personas were the embodiment of their user’s rebellious spirit, or so Morgana had said, but somehow, things felt a little more than just plain old rebellion.

Joker was often a poker-faced young man in the Metaverse, only breaking his expression after a particularly difficult battle or successfully lockpicking locked treasure chests, but when his Persona started… _talking_ , his cheeks turn pink, and deepen with colour as their adventures wore on.

The first time Arsene spoke, it was with fire in his tone, rage burning intensely as Akira Kurusu’s anger finally manifested in a power spiritual being, slicing enemies in half and destroying shadows left and right.

The  _next_ time he spoke was when Morgana had introduced his own Persona, Zorro.

“Morgana, I shall fight for your safety!” Zorro declared, and next to him and his master, Arsene hummed in approval.

“Well, with such strapping arms like yours, I feel much safer already.”

Ryuji’s eyes had boggled at the phantom, Morgana let out a shriek, and Zorro simply cocked his head at him. Akira resisted the urge to stuff Arsene back into his heart, or wherever the hell it was he hid in while they ran around in that strange castle.

When Ryuji awakened his Persona, Akira had hoped Arsene wouldn’t say anything, but rebellion was the lifeblood of Personas, and Arsene was no exception.

“Ah, marvellous. Powerful and imposing, a perfect combination for a perfectly intoxicating man.”

Luckily, Ryuji couldn’t hear him speaking over the rush of fire in his ears, and Akira was content to leave it at that, blushing deeper at the sound of Arsene’s laughter in his head as the fight for their freedom began.

With the third awakening of a Persona, it quickly became evident that Arsene’s words were more than a habit—they were his _personality,_ and Akira wasn’t sure what that meant for him.

(Later, he would hear from Futaba that it meant he was, quote, “secretly a hoe”, but he wasn’t about to buy that, even then.)

After the fight, coupled with Ann Takamaki’s enraged screaming as she beat the Shadow to a messy pulp with her fire and whips, their team settled down in that strange room, the blonde girl panting heavily and choking while her Persona rubbed her back. Captain Kidd and Ryuji were on the lookout, while Morgana had Zorro ready a healing spell.

Arsene _shared_ a look with Akira, and the teen’s face fell.

“Arsene, _no_ —”

“Absolutely stunning dropkick, Carmen. Would a sample to my own lowly self suffice for your pleasure?”

Ann gaped at Akira, who only hid his face in his hands.

“Sorry, he’s just,” he made a vague gesture with his hands, and with Arsene’s loud, loud laughter, he summoned him back into his heart where he wouldn’t bother anyone.

Carmen, thankfully, took it all in stride—she even giggled (if her guffaws-slash-roars could be called _giggling_ ) at Arsene flirting with her, and Akira had had enough of the Metaverse for the day.

Thankfully, it seemed Arsene had standards—and good ones, at that. He didn’t try flirting with Shadow Kamoshida—beastly or not—and resorted to making scathing remarks alongside Carmen’s cruder insults as they fought.

By the end of it all, Akira was sure that if Ann wasn’t so angry about the whole thing, she would be giggling, but stealing Treasures was top priority.

Arsene didn’t cause him much more embarrassments after that, thankfully, until they met Yusuke Kitagawa, and then eventually, his Persona Goemon.

“Does that pipe of yours accurately represent your—”

“ _Thank you_ , Arsene!” Akira cut him off, face completely red, and Yusuke blinked at him. Thankfully Arsene had good timing—he had flirted _after_ the fight, while Goemon was carefully helping his master run alongside the rest of the Phantom Thieves.

Goemon was laughing into his pipe, and if Akira wasn't so flustered, he would have noticed an odd blue glow from the Persona’s face.

“Well, if you must ask, I—”

“Goemon!” Yusuke snapped, now finally realising what Arsene meant, and the two Personas laughed.

“We will get along well,” Goemon laughed, “It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Arsene.”

“Oh, great.” Morgana drawled. “ _Another_ closet pervert.”

* * *

And so things continued. Arsene was a relentless flirt to the Personas of Akira’s friends—Johanna, Necronomicon, Milady—and he was met with, at best, the same jest Goemon responded with.

Until they met Goro Akechi and his Robin Hood.

Akira had known from the start Akechi was the snake in their nest, and he had done his best to keep his distance, as distrustful of him as everyone in his group, but he couldn’t deny the strange feeling he got in his gut when Akechi stared him down with those hot-and-cold, dead-alive eyes. He felt like a dead boy walking, all false sweetness and thin affection, but something _dark_ stirred in Akira’s heart every moment he spent with Akechi.

The brunet detective summoned his Persona, and he and Akira proceeded to beat the living daylights out of the Shadow together, the rest of the team standing by at Akira’s orders.

(He said he wanted to gauge Akechi’s full strength on his own, so they were ready if he turned on them at any moment of their Palace exploration. Somewhere deep inside him, Arsene’s rumbling chuckle told him that was simply paper-thin excuses.)

When the Shadow dispersed, Akira watched Robin Hood rub Akechi’s back, murmuring something beyond earshot, and Arsene nudged Akira’s side.

In the tension of having Akechi forcibly entering their team, Akira had completely forgotten about Arsene’s… _habit_. His eyes widened, and his mouth flew open to stop him, but Arsene beat him to it.

“Robin Hood, I do believe that arrow of yours pierced me right in my heart.” He purred, and the Persona paused in the middle of talking to his master to look at him. Akechi’s eyes widened, and Akira could see an impressive flush crossing his pale cheeks under the red mask. Akira spluttered, shaking his head wildly.

“I-I’m sorry, Akechi,” he began, “A-Arsene, he’s—he’s just—”

Much to their surprise, Robin Hood chuckled, and suddenly he was by Arsene’s side, wrapping an arm around his waist and suddenly dipping him. The team gaped at the two Personas, and Akira swore that if Arsene had proper human eyes, they would be wide as well.

“You have it wrong, dear thief,” Robin Hood said, “My heart was stolen the moment I saw you positively _crush_ our competition.”

Arsene chuckled, tapping a finger against Robin Hood’s mouth. “My, a sweet talker.”

“If sweet nothings were like praises sung to God, then you, lovely one, would be my most revered on high.” Robin Hood replied, “I’d ask you to run away with me, if we had not our missions to protect our masters.”

“Maybe I’ll steal you instead?”

“O- _okay!_ ” Akira’s voice snapped right in the middle, and he summoned Arsene back into his heart, face like it was on fire as Akechi hurriedly did the same to his own Persona. “I… I did _not_ need to hear that!”

“N-neither did I!” Akechi stammered, hiding his face. The rest of the team gaped at them, and no one spoke for the longest time, until Makoto cleared her throat.

“The casino,” she said, and they all jumped.

“R-right!” Akira jumped, trying his hardest not to meet Akechi’s eye. “Let’s—let’s get a move on, everyone!”

* * *

Unfortunately, it didn’t stop there.

“I can’t see shit.” Ryuji complained, scowling as they treaded carefully around the pitch-black maze, and Akira frowned sympathetically at him. Unlike the rest of the team, his Third Eye ability let him see just fine, and they all followed after him, hands linked to each other somehow to get around the maze.

“Shut up, Skull,” Morgana hissed, “Or the Shadows will hear us!”

“I agree,” Akechi added, and Akira saw Ann roll her eyes.

He came to a stop at the bend of a turning corridor, and peered around the wall to see a Shadow prowling around in the next corridor. He held his breath, and turned to his team.

“Fox, Mona, Crow, with me.” He muttered, and the three huffed in acknowledgement. Akira darted out into the connecting corridor to jump onto the unsuspecting Shadow’s shoulders, ripping off its mask as the world burst into bright light again. The four of them got into formation, their Personas manifesting behind them.

The battle was on, and for a while, things turned out well, until one of the Shadows aimed at Akira, and let loose an ice attack that downed him and Arsene.

“Joker!” Morgana gasped.

“Arsene!” Much to their surprise, Robin Hood exclaimed the Persona’s name, and Akechi, blood in his eyes, lifted his hand, a Curse insta-kill spell aimed at the offending Shadow that downed the Phantom Thieves’ leader and his Persona.

The Shadow dissolved into wisps of darkness in a shrill scream as Yusuke hurried to Akira’s side to help him back onto his feet. Robin Hood hurried to Arsene to pull him up into his arms, looking him over worriedly as Akechi peered at Yusuke doing the same to Akira.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Akira told the teen sheepishly, peering at the two Personas practically mirroring what they are doing. “Um… what are they doing.” He deadpanned, and Goemon huffed fondly from behind Yusuke.

“I do believe they have now moved on from concern to… fondling.” He said, as Zorro destroyed the last of the Shadows with a wind spell from Morgana. The three teens jolted in surprise, Akechi letting out a shout of embarrassment as he suddenly summoned Robin Hood back into his heart, letting Arsene drop onto the ground in a comical ‘ _puff_ ’.

Futaba was cackling from where she was seated inside Necronomicon.

“ _Holy shit,_ ” she said in their heads, “ _This is amazing._ ”

Makoto emerged from where the rest of the team had been taking cover, a severe frown on her face. “I _told_ you, Skull. Swearing so much around Oracle makes you a bad influence.”

“What the—I didn’t do anything!” Ryuji protested as Futaba got down from her Persona. Arsene got back onto his feet, straightening himself out with a small huff of annoyance.

“Interrupted, again.” He seemed to be _pouting_. “Joker, allow me even just a little more time with a lover?”

“Lovers already?” Goemon chuckled. “My, how quickly do hearts move.”

Yusuke sighed exasperatedly. “In you get.” He summoned his Persona back into his heart as well, and looked at Akira expectantly. The teen eyed his Persona witheringly, and Arsene sighed.

“Fine.” He reentered his master’s heart, and the conversation ended.

Akira couldn’t look Akechi in the eye after that.

* * *

“Good night, everyone…” Haru was yawning as they all dispersed from Leblanc, and the Phantom Thieves bade each other goodbye, slowly parting ways. Akira made a move to head back inside the cafe with Morgana, when Akechi’s hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked at the older teen, who had a fierce blush on his face.

“May I have a word with you?” He asked, and Akira looked down at his feet, embarrassed.

“S-sure.”

“In Mementos.” He continued, and Akira blinked at him.

“What for? We just came from the Metaverse.”

“I promise, this will not involve fighting, or anything of that sort.” Akechi peered at Morgana. “And, um… if you could not accompany us, please?”

Morgana glared at him. “You two are going into Mementos. I’m not about to leave you two alone.”

“We won’t be going _down_ into the lower levels.” Akechi said. “We just need to go into the Metaverse.”

“To talk.” Morgana deadpanned.

“W-well… it’s about our Personas.” Akechi confessed, and Morgana’s eyes widened.

“O-oh.” Akira stammered. “Morgana, um… I think you should stay here at home.”

Morgana seemed to pout, but he conceded. “ _Fine_.” He said, “But get changed out of your school uniform first, Akira.”

Akira gave Akechi an apologetic look, and the brunet nodded, gesturing for him to head back inside the cafe. Akira made a beeline for the second floor while Akechi settled down at the counter, greeting Sojiro as the man automatically made a cup for the brunet. When Akira made it upstairs, Morgana jumped out of his bag, frowning.

“Be careful, okay?” the cat warned, “Akechi’s a snake. Watch your back.”

“I’ve got Arsene, and the others, don’t worry.” Akira replied, getting undressed, but Morgana shook his head.

“Just—please be careful.” He sighed, but then meowed in surprise and protest when Akira flung his turtleneck at him. Morgana spluttered, crawling out from under the shirt to see the teen chuckling as he put on his jacket, and the cat grumbled.

“I will.” Akira said, scratching Morgana’s head. “Thanks for worrying about me.”

Morgana rolled his eyes. “Go on, then. And get home early, you have to go to bed soon.”

* * *

“So, Joker, about Arsene and Robin Hood…” Akechi began the moment the two of them stepped into Mementos, and Akira winced, glancing at Justine by the door to the Velvet Room.

“Hey, let’s head downstairs.” Akira said, and Akechi gaped at him.

“We’re out of strength to fight.” He replied, and Akira shook his head.

“We won’t leave the station. I just…” He cast a glance at the blonde girl who raised an eyebrow at him. “This area is no good.”

Akechi regarded him for a moment, before agreeing, and the two of them headed down the escalators to head to the first floor beneath them.

“So, Arsene and Robin Hood?” Akira asked as they settled down on a bench near the escalators, and Akechi nodded.

“I do believe we need to talk to them to sort things out.” Akechi cleared his throat, “After all, they are embodiments of ourselves, and yet…” He cut himself off there, and the ball dropped in Akira’s mind.

The need to use codenames slipped his mind, but the embarrassment radiating from Akechi was more interesting to him.

“Akechi, do you have a crush on m—”

“R-Robin Hood!” Akechi summoned the Persona, flustered, and Akira’s eyes widened, Arsene escaping Akira’s heart quickly at the sound of the Persona’s name.

“Ah, Ars—”

“Robin Hood!”

“Arsene, my sweet!”

The two Personas were all over each other again, and Akira felt like they were intruding, just by being there in the same area. He looked at Akechi again, who was blushing deeply behind his red mask.

“Hey, so, um…”

“It’s not a crush.” Akechi said stiffly, but he refused to look at Akira. “D-don’t take it the wrong way, I do feel a strong bond with you—we are destined to have our fates intertwine—”

Confidants, right. Akira knew about that.

“And the interest I have in you is strictly professional—the Phantom Thieves are my entire career, and what better else would represent them but you—”

“Akechi.”

“I-I’m not crushing! I’ve never _crushed_ on anyone! Y-you—trash, living in the attic—”

Akira shook his head, chuckling as he took Akechi’s mask by the long nose, and pulled it off to press a kiss to the corner of his lips.

“Take the day off and meet me tomorrow at Inokashira Park.” He said, “Let’s go eat at that pancake place you said you wanted to try the first time we met.”

“I-I—” Akechi’s cheeks were bright red underneath his mask, and Akira’s smile was fond.

“Dating. You should try it sometime.” He said, gesturing at their Personas, who were hanging over each other, but were looking at their masters with sheer _joy_ radiating from them. “They seem to like the idea.”

Akechi didn’t know what to say, and Akira laughed softly.

“Listen to your Persona, Akechi. He’s you, and you’re him, remember?”

Akechi looked at Robin Hood, who nodded at his master.

“Love is a wonderful thing.” He said, lowering his head respectfully. “My only wish for you is to experience it for yourself, and be happy.”

Akechi looked at Akira nervously, and the teen cocked his head in the Persona’s direction. “So? What’s it gonna be?”

“I… I’ll see you tomorrow, then.” He said, slowly starting to smile, and Akira beamed.

“It’s a date.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi welcome to the pain party here's the rest of the fic for those who want the Angsts™ to ruin their night

“A date, he says! A date, my love! We should enjoy each other’s companies, as well.”

“We will be in our masters’ hearts, but know I shall always have you in my thoughts, Arsene.”

“And I will think of you, as well. But for now, our masters’ joy is foremost, is it not?”

“Yes,” Robin Hood pressed their foreheads together. “However, it pains me to think of the day that comes when my master will betray you all.” 

Arsene chuckled, and cupped Robin Hood’s face in his claws. “When that day happens, I shall remember you, and we will know there is still good inside the heart of Goro Akechi.”

If he could smile, he would have, and he bumped their faces together in a simulation of a kiss.

“I wish it would not end as I fear, Arsene. But if in the case it does, know I love you—and he truly does love your master.”

“I know,” the thief replied, “I know.”

* * *

Perhaps it was better for them to face down Loki instead of Robin Hood, Akira thought, summoning Arsene as his heart broke for a second time, his thumb rubbing the silver ring he and Akechi got that Sunday on their first and last date. 

Arsene felt the same, and the flames of his curses burned higher than any of the magic his team managed to produce.

Goemon remained silent out of respect to his friend, yet he was there to press a hand to the thief Persona’s back as they felt Akechi’s rebellious spirit extinguish like a weak candle in the middle of the storm.

“He loved you.” Goemon said, and Arsene watched his master kneel at the partition wall of the hangar, head hung and arms wrapped tightly and shaking around Morgana’s small body. 

“I know.” He replied, lowering his top hat. 

His flames burned softer in mourning, as Goemon rubbed his back comfortingly.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi sorry for ruining everything i touch


End file.
